


Miss Fortune？

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 沈昌珉总是能得到他想要的，不过这需要付出一些思考跟……演技？
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 13





	Miss Fortune？

郑允浩是在从舞池下来找啤酒解渴的时候才注意到那个在把台前对着及红酒杯抽抽噎噎的小男孩的。  
看起来年纪真的不很大，简简单单一条牛仔裤外加淡蓝色衬衫，却给他一种这人其实更适合穿校服的感觉，但也只是想想，无论如何，校服在这种喝酒跳舞的场合都是不合适的。  
倒不如说他整个人都不适合出现在这里，他太年轻了，尽管那个男孩生着一张连郑允浩都不得不承认，相当英俊的脸，跟一般传统意义上精致漂亮的美少年还不太一样，他的五官立体，颧骨线条起伏，下巴勾勒出锋利的线条。  
但还是太稚嫩了，更不要说他现在红着一双他的漂亮眼睛，任谁看了都会被他吸引。这样的年轻人出现在这种一片浮光声色，被各色的欲望所充斥的环境里是很危险的，郑允浩下班后经常会来这里缓解一下自己积攒过剩的工作压力，多数时候是来跳舞，偶尔会带着看对眼的男人或者女人上到这家店铺的二楼过夜。他知道这家店里那些经常只是来物色一夜情对象的常客，他看到其中有几个已经对这那个男孩蠢蠢欲动了。男孩礼貌的拒绝了他们共饮一杯的请求，但仍有一个人不依不饶，郑允浩知道那个人，每次他都能看到这人在这家店跟不同的男女约会，大多数都是纯真好骗的学生。那人眼睛里有着被掩饰的很好，但依旧能被郑允浩所看出的，淫邪的光芒，看得他怒火中烧。  
于是他不动声色的蹭了过去，夹在那两个人中间，向酒保要了一瓶新的啤酒。任凭那人盯着他的目光好像要烧穿一个洞，但他是不敢挑战他的，所有这家店的常客都知道郑允浩是这家店毫无疑问最会跳舞的人，每次下舞池都能引爆全场的热情。他们都渴望得到他，但也尊敬他。更何况他半年前在店面后面的小巷一个人揍趴了五六个试图对无辜路过的女孩动手动脚的醉酒小混混的事迹传遍了整条街。  
“你不该来这里。”等到他面无表情地用极富有压迫感的眼神终于把那个人吓走之后，郑允浩无奈地把头转向那个年轻的男孩，不住地皱眉。“学生有学生该带的地方。”  
沈昌珉没接话，他只是在流泪，不是嚎啕大哭那种，没出多少声，但是一直在哽咽 ，看的本来就是来救场的郑允浩都忍不住开始在口袋里找自己有没有带餐巾纸，最后他终于从自己带来的包里找到了几张，皱皱巴巴的，摇着头塞到了他手里。沈昌珉这时候才终于肯抬头看他，嗫喏着说了声谢谢，眼睛里噙着两汪亮晶晶的眼泪，眼眶红红的，看上去无辜极了。愣是让重新恢复单身都已经有小两年的郑允浩父爱泛滥一片。于是他说行了，不知道你这么个学生来这里干嘛，失恋也不应该这么放纵自己啊，差点就要被过分的大人拐走，酒钱等会儿我帮你付好了，哭完就回家，别让你爹妈担心。  
“可我成年了，哥。”沈昌珉拿着那几张餐巾纸擦鼻涕，揉了揉眼睛，擦干了眼泪，尽管脸蛋仍旧红扑扑的，但看起来比原来精神多了 。“而且我也没失恋……我大学升学考试成绩我不太满意，出来散散心而已。”  
得，还是个自尊心强的不得了的好学生。  
“所以是刚毕业的高中生迫不及待地想体验一下成年人的社会是怎么样的？”郑允浩哼了一声，不住地摇头，真不知道现在的年轻人都在想些什么。  
“嗯。”沈昌珉不好意思的点了点头，又悄悄抬头看了看郑允浩，那人今天并没抱着找一个人共度一夜的打算，只是来跳舞，于是就只穿了件白衬衫，但还是简单收拾了下自己，已经有点长的发尾服服帖帖的顺在后颈，小巧的耳朵上带着黑色的耳钉，沈昌珉不由自主的握紧了手里的杯子，手上的经络因为用力过度变得分明，脸红的很可疑。  
这时候酒保端上来两杯鸡尾酒。  
郑允浩有些迷惑，他明明没点酒。沈昌珉干咳一声，吸引了他的注意力。“哥，这是我点的。”他语气里一股理所当然。“我想请哥喝酒。”他原来还泛着泪的眼睛现在亮晶晶的，盛满了一种让人不忍拒绝的期待。  
他记得他不是来给年轻人解围的来着？  
“……我其实在哥过来之前就看到哥了。”男孩玩着自己手里的玻璃杯，好像还有点害羞似的，不太敢看他。“那时候哥还在跳舞。”  
这下郑允浩看到他耳朵都红透了，但他的声调跟他前面清亮的嗓音比低了整整一个八度，听起来莫名很危险。  
夜店舞王生平第一次，觉得自己在夜店被套路了。

郑允浩在被男孩按到夜店二楼的酒店房间的门板上亲的时候整个人都有点晕晕乎乎，他酒量实在不够突出，顾忌着陪着自己喝酒的是个小孩，更是把人家的酒抢来了多半，醉倒是没醉多少，毕竟还有兴致在一众或是羡慕或是妒忌或是玩味的眼神里被半推半就的被拉上夜店二楼，但确实有点晕，脸上一片红。男孩就算喝了酒，嘴巴里都有股清新的薄荷牙膏的味道，让郑允浩喜欢的不行，汲取着对方舌尖上的一点甜，跟对方亲的难舍难分，放松了一贯的警惕心，连什么时候被人扒了裤子都不知道。  
等到他终于想起去解人家皮带的时候，他发现男孩已经开始不安分的隔着薄薄一层内裤对他屁股虎视眈眈，他分开相接的唇齿，一边湿漉漉地喘，一边制住了男孩的动作，力道不轻不重，刚刚好把握到让男孩不会觉得疼，但又无法挣脱的程度。  
“不可以吗？”男孩试图挣脱他的钳制无果，语气竟然听上去显得委屈，凑上前去，跟郑允浩额头碰额头。郑允浩这时候才发现，他眼里的小男孩其实个子跟他一样高，以后肉眼可见的还会比他还高点。“我真的很喜欢哥。”他这么说，脸颊红红的，试探性的去舔舐郑允浩的唇，以一种前所未见的顺从。“哥真的好漂亮。”  
说来他也不是那种纠结体位的人，但被人压在身下的体验也已经是很久以前的事情了，但郑允浩被他无辜又带着对年长者的迷恋眼神迷惑了，更何况男孩本来就长得是他喜欢的那种类型，他有那种成年人被社会浸染之后特有的精明，经过一番盘算之后，怎么想都觉得不亏。  
“……也不是不可以。”他稍稍一松劲，男孩的一只手就迫不及待地抓紧他的背，把自己往整个贴近郑允浩的身体，急急燥燥地去亲他，把他往房间的床上扯。郑允浩在沈昌珉把头埋进他颈窝蹭来蹭去的时候在床头艰难的去够润滑剂，好不容易刚够到手里就被小孩瘦长有力，骨节分明的爪子抢了过去。沈昌珉将男人强健的大腿分开，把自己挤到他两腿中间，拧开润滑剂的盖子，用于润滑的液体沾满了他的手，他抬起眼睛，野心勃勃地，用看待自己最喜欢的猎物一般的眼神看着他，喉结上下滚动。  
“喂，小鬼，你真的会做这个吗。”郑允浩被小男孩的眼神激起了被自己强行压制，早已安静蛰伏许久的征服欲，用大腿夹紧了男孩的腰，声线慵懒又危险。“需要我教你吗。”  
沈昌珉摇摇头，用一只手压住男人的膝头。“会的哦。”他回答的轻描淡写，将润滑剂在他的后穴那里抹开，冰凉的触感刺激的郑允浩止不住的皱眉，低低的呻吟出声，沈昌珉趁着他分神，把湿漉漉的手指送了进去。“虽然这是第一次，但我看过不少……那种视频。”他抻进去的手指微微弯曲  
呵，各种意义上都不得了的好学生。  
郑允浩努力适应着自己后穴被异物侵入的感觉，咬着自己的下唇，烦躁不已，去解少年的衬衫扣子。沈昌珉的手指在高温的肠道里进进出出，说实话，这里的触感比他想象的还要紧致跟热，他揉着年长者的屁股，希望他能放松一点，任由郑允浩扒他的衣服。  
郑允浩在解开男孩的衬衫后发现这具看被衬衣包裹看似瘦弱，实则整个底下整个肌肉分明的躯体，下意识的愉悦吹了声口哨。“身材不错嘛小鬼。”看起来这次他还赚了不止一点。沈昌珉敷衍的嗯了一声，把第二根指头顺手送进去，往里面捅，在里面戳来戳去，好像在找些什么。  
“……啊……轻一点。”郑允浩一只手抓住年轻人的肩膀，另一只手虚虚地压住他的手腕。低垂着眼皮，引导着少年的手往里深入。“如果太用劲的话会疼。”他有点喘，手指无措地在少年的手腕上移动，沈昌珉换了个角度。“啊……对，就是这样。”  
沈昌珉看着他这个样子，喉管一阵紧缩，几乎忍不住地想问他会不会对其他人也这样，他把这种不和场合的话憋回去，只是搅弄肠道里已经变得又热又湿的内壁。“你的……前列腺……敏感点在哪里。”他下半身硬的快痛了，但他知道现在还不是时候。  
郑允浩一阵无言，对自己接下来可能受到的待遇一阵恶寒。“我想想。”他真的太久没碰过那里了。“往下一点。”他仔仔细细体味少年手指在自己体内的感触，现在他对于这种模拟交合一般的抽插有些食髓知味了。“再往右……啊！”他突然在喘息之中夹杂了一声急促的尖叫，全然丢掉之前的余裕。  
沈昌珉就像对着一道难题久久不得解，终于找到思路一样，动作激烈了起来，他把剩下的手指塞进去，戳弄着那个点，另一只手摸到郑允浩柔韧的腹部，感受他随着自己每次戳弄到那个点就会整个绷紧的肌肉，就像小孩子得到了自己喜欢的新玩具一般，屡试不爽，乐此不疲。  
“你……别戳了。”郑允浩对这种有些陌生的，从脊椎窜上来的快感头皮发麻，阴茎硬邦邦的戳着自己的腹部，前液漏个不停。“太快了……太……”他的话被沈昌珉下一次恶劣的戳弄给打断了。“真的不要吗。”男孩敷上他的前胸，逗弄他的乳头。“可是哥哥明明就很喜欢，下面缠的好紧。”他这番话内容淫秽不堪，语气却还带着少年人独有的清纯，刺激的郑允浩忍不住并拢双腿，好像试图把自己已经变得凌乱不堪的后穴挡住似的。沈昌珉看着他手底下深褐色的小点逐渐肿胀变硬，忍不住把它含进了嘴里。郑允浩被刺激的忍不住尖叫，用手扣住少年乌黑的头发，五指扣紧，沈昌珉塞在他后穴的手动作没停，另一只手抓住他另一边的乳头，恶劣的揉搓。  
郑允浩在这种上下并行的刺激下射了出来，眼前白茫茫的一片，断断续续的，高潮持续了很久，两人的腹部沾满了他白色的精液，让他不好意思的用胳膊挡住了脸。这太丢人了，怎么能这么丢人，他居然没被插进来就射了，甚至没碰自己的阴茎一下，在刚刚成年，还是个处男的年轻人面前被手指操的连腿都合不拢。  
我真是个糟糕的大人，他晕晕乎乎的想。  
“哥高潮的样子好漂亮。”沈昌珉恋恋不舍的从他的饱满的胸部抬起头，一点一点的往上亲，吮着他的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个红印。“全身都软软的。”他把郑允浩挡在自己眼前的手拿开，稍微抬起他的大腿。“我要进去了。”他好似一个宣告，让刚刚还在高潮余韵中的男人红着眼睛看他。叹了口气向他张开自己的双腿，沈昌珉就握住他的腰，扶着自己的那根，捅进那早已完全被开发好，现在整个湿漉漉的，张合个不停的后穴。他进的很慢，手指的粗细到底比不上男孩的性器，郑允浩强迫自己不断地放松，堪堪吞进沈昌珉性器的龟头，他好像有点不耐烦了，打算长痛不如短痛，咬着下唇，用手摸索着沈昌珉那根，就往自己身体里面送，差点夹得男孩射出来。  
“好痛。”沈昌珉撒娇一般的在咬他的耳垂，让郑允浩气不打一出来，他后面现在又酸又张，整个肚子都满满的，小男孩居然还好意思喊疼。他刻意绞紧后穴，让小男孩疼的倒吸一口凉气，沈昌珉把自己退出来，然后结结实实操回去，让郑允浩喘个不停。“是这里吗。”他这次又浅浅的插进去，试图去找之前已经找到的敏感点。“还是这里？”他无规律，各个角度的顶弄搞得郑允浩措手不及，爽倒是没多爽，但是刺激是真的很刺激。“不是……不是。”他摇摇头，觉得自己就好像在教一个手足无措的幼儿园小朋友，明明是被压在身下那个，却无端生出极强烈的罪恶感，竟让他还软着的性器就这么重新硬了起来。“左边一点？呀，随便好了，找不到也没——”他的话被沈昌珉烦躁不已顶弄打断了，他才不是那种半途而废的人，不服输一般的咬着牙，一边戳弄一边自己观察他身下的漂亮哥哥的反应，等到郑允浩终于像是被刺激了一般尖叫出声之后，终于露出了一副他惯用的，志在必得的笑容，啃着郑允浩的锁骨，掐着他挺翘的屁股就开始认认真真动作起来，郑允浩终于憋不住了，开始随着他的动作，一下一下，不停地喘息起来，夹杂着莫名的泣音，听上去特别惹人怜爱。  
年轻人不懂什么九浅一深的学问，每一次都插的很深，却会注意精准的戳中他的敏感点，他顺着郑允浩的腰线一路摸下去，攥着他突出的胯骨，摇摆着自己的臀不停的往他身体里撞，把尖叫从他哥哥的嘴里一声一声的撬出来。沈昌珉到现在还有种不太真实的感觉，自从升学考成绩出来之后他的心情就不太好，跟朋友嘴硬，仗着自己表面瘦弱其实相当健硕的体格走进了那家装潢最符合他审美的夜店，喝了点酒就开始忍不住开始流泪。他也是在那时候看到郑允浩的，男人就穿了件白衬衫，还有一条紧身裤，在舞池里扭腰，明明是很魅惑的动作，愣是给人跳出了一种霸气侧漏，掀翻全舞池的感觉，一时之间让沈昌珉都顾不得哭了，盯着他看了好久，连自己早被人盯上了都没发现。  
可现在这个人就躺在身下，他想到这点就头晕，凶巴巴的盯着现在表情一片迷乱的漂亮哥哥，发狠地把他的性器往他身体顶。人生第一次产生了某种想要把一个人据为己有的想法。于是他凑上去咬住郑允浩无意识漏出来的舌尖，狠狠的亲进去，男人的吻技比他好得多，但是他学得快，不久就能有样学样地把之前郑允浩对他做的一样，把男人的口腔舔了个遍，用舌头划拉着男人的上颚，把喘息跟呻吟全部一起吞进去，跟着他一起缺氧，但郑允浩明显更晕，坚持不住了，呜呜求饶。  
沈昌珉终于舍得放开他，然而还在咬着他被润唇膏跟唾液浸润，一片潋滟的丰满下唇，郑允浩终于再次能够流畅呼气，胸膛起起伏伏，一时之间什么话都说不出，又总是被沈昌珉的顶撞打断。“我还没问哥的名字呢。”他声音哑的厉害，让十八岁的清纯少年无端多出一种危险的性感来。“让我来告诉你一条大人间的规矩。”郑允浩终于顺平呼吸，眯起眼睛，终于恢复了一点之前被他丢到一边的，大人的余裕。他的手漫不经心的挪到少年的屁股上，把他往他们交合处按，仿佛是在催促。“跟一夜情对象做爱不应该在床上问他们的名字。”  
沈昌珉有些恼怒，为什么这个人屁股里含着他的阴茎，居然还把他当小孩子看，他揉捏着郑允浩弹性十足的屁股，手臂使力，肌肉鼓胀起来，把他的屁股往上提，大开大合的操弄起来，之前刚刚进入的时候的滞涩感已经完全消失了，每次抽插的时候除了肉体拍打的声音，还带着湿漉漉的水声。他觉得有点委屈，一想到这么好的哥哥他只能拥有一晚上他就有点失落，他是很贪婪的，从小到大，喜欢的东西就会想尽方法拿到手。哥哥会是他无论怎样都得不到的东西吗？  
会吗？  
沈昌珉喘着厉害，因为使力过度，脖颈青筋一根根的浮现出来，血管脉络清晰可见，配合他湿漉漉的汗。在昏黄的灯光下竟有种跳脱他年纪的性吸引力，让郑允浩忍不住把手附上去，去舔男孩的喉结。沈昌珉弯折他的大腿，双手扶着他的屁股，咬着牙第一次在别人的身体里射了出来，高潮的快感让他头晕目眩，好的有些不真实，连郑允浩什么时候跟着他一起高潮的都不知道，只记得他的哥哥脖子不住地后仰，暴露出自己全身上下最脆弱的样子真的很性感。  
郑允浩整个腰都是麻的，男孩就伏在他的颈窝里，潮乎乎的呼吸喷在上面，已经有点变软的阴茎却舍不得退出去。“哥真的不告诉我名字吗。”男孩抬起头，还在喘，用湿漉漉的眼睛看他，竟然还有点委屈。  
郑允浩笑着摇头，上去向男孩讨吻。感到埋在里面退都没退出去的阴茎又硬了起来。年轻就是好，郑允浩在这种情况下无端生出感叹，不应期短的离谱。沈昌珉退出去，着迷一般看着随着他动作带出白色液体的后穴，无端的想把他们全都堵回去。  
于是他就这么做了，结结实实地的操回去，把郑允浩抱起来，让男人撑着他坐起来。郑允浩知道他的意思，试探性的开始上上下下，沈昌珉就就这这个姿势掐着他的胸，爱抚他的乳头。  
郑允浩太久没做下面那个，更不要说骑在别人身上，怎么动都戳不到自己的敏感点，又不好意思向年轻人求助，苦恼不已的皱着眉，沈昌珉又怎么看不出他的挣扎，在他往下坐的时候灵性十足的往上顶，他实在是太敏感了，被一挺就软了腰，直直往男孩身上扑，用手撑着床硬撑，扭着腰上上下下。  
“哥真的好会动。”他们面对面，从下面的角度看着郑允浩在他身上，像骑一匹烈马一般激烈地骑着它，时不时向上挺腰，把男人的快乐再往上堆叠一层。“哥跳舞的时候也会这么扭腰吗，就像现在这样。”他一根一根数着男人的肋骨。“所有人都这么看着你？”

这小孩话也太多了吧。郑允浩忍不住夹紧屁股，可是好兴奋，稍微想一想如果现在他们其实在舞池中间他就硬的厉害。他忍不住用手去抚慰自己的那根，被沈昌珉攥住了。“哥能光靠后面就射出来的吧。”小男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，看上去又无辜又纯真，让郑允浩觉得他能在这种目光下答应他任何事。  
“小怪物。”他摇摇头，凑到男孩耳边说，还色情的舔了舔他的耳廓。“你就是个恶魔。”  
与是沈昌珉就笑得无比开心，眼睛眯起来。“都是哥教得好。”  
于是郑允浩就低下头捏着他的下巴去亲他，沈昌珉捏着他的臀肉，一上一下地挺动，末了感觉不够过瘾似的，一把把郑允浩推倒，从他身体里撤了出来。郑允浩还没来得及为做到一半就突然空虚的后穴抱怨，就被年轻人急急燥燥的又插了进去，淫秽的水声听得他脸红，还来不及反省自己怎么变成了这个样子，就被男孩带着重新跌入了欲海。  
就着这个姿势，沈昌珉很容易就能把自己的性器插进最深处，他一下一下的往里顶，让郑允浩不住的往前晃，他看着那人的背肌隆起，就像一个个小山丘，他湿滑的手覆盖上去，晕开一片昏暗的灯光，抓住他的腰，把他整个人往自己的阴茎上送。  
他终于玩够了他的胯骨，把自己埋进郑允浩起伏的背肌之间，在上面留下自己小小的牙印，其实他有点想问自己有没有够努力，他到底让他爽了没有，甚至跟他之前的——他知道自己不应该纠结这个，但是他到底是更年轻的那个，在这方面他没什么自信。他舔舐顺着郑允浩漂亮的背部线条流下的汗水，沿着一直往上，直至他的后颈。“好深……”郑允浩模模糊糊地抱怨，想着现在的孩子怎么都这么能动了，这个姿势他整个人都是弯曲的，他还有两三年就要三十岁了，为什么还要被这么折腾。  
“那我浅一点？”沈昌珉去咬他红透了的耳朵。  
郑允浩又不说话了。让沈昌珉有点开心，抱住他的腰就往最深处顶，郑允浩于是就真的在没人碰他阴茎的情况下又高潮了，还非要绞紧后穴逼着沈昌珉同他一起，男孩把阴茎拔出来的时候乱七八糟的液体流了一地，让郑允浩低低的呻吟，无意识夹紧了屁股，看得沈昌珉又忍不住又捅了回去，就着之前后入的姿势继续干他。  
郑允浩这次是真的想骂人了，他不是什么身体素质差的人，兴奋起来能跟自己以前的床伴在床上折腾大半夜，可他今天上了一天班，抱着放松一下的心态来跳舞，只是来跳舞，不是来找人做爱的，所以在喝酒之前已经在舞池消耗了大半的精力，他已经射了三次了，整个后腰都要麻了，为什么这小男孩还不肯放过他，他都要硬不起来了。“呀……放过哥哥……”他到底是真的挺不住了，抛弃了作为大人的自尊，向男孩求饶。“我好累。”他整个上半身都趴在床上，只有小半截腰跟屁股被沈昌珉抓住，拎起来操。沈昌珉对他的求饶不管不顾。“可是哥哥这里已经又硬了唉，明明就很兴奋。”  
这个自以为是的小鬼！  
“我真的不想做了。”郑允浩咬咬牙，用胳膊撑着自己做起来，向后扭头看他，眼眶红红的。“我帮你口出来好不好？”  
沈昌珉的动作顿住了，对这种充斥着诱惑力的提议根本没法拒绝，于是把自己臌胀的，上面沾满了他们交合的体液的那根塞进了他哥哥的嘴里，操起了他的喉咙。  
“我会让哥舒服的。”他在终于泄到郑允浩的口腔里之后，向下探去，撸动着男人早已勃起许久阴茎。“都硬了这么久了，不发泄出来怎么行。”  
我到底惹了一个什么恶魔。郑允浩在被男孩第不知道多少次按倒在旅馆那张已经被汗液跟精液浸透的床单上的时候，不由得哀叹。  
“我叫沈昌珉。”最后一次，男孩深深地，深深地，埋在在他体内高潮的时候，恨恨地对着他的嘴说。“记好了，哥。”  
这是郑允浩的意识堕入黑暗之前，记住的最后一句话。

郑允浩第二天早上起来的时候觉得自己骨头都快散了架，一根指头都懒得动，不过好在今天是周末，不用去上班。  
他全身都是软的，但是被使用过度的后穴倒没有被液体灌满的黏腻感，他昨天被男孩射了一肚子，估计晕了过去后有被好好拉去清洗……说起来，虽然是第一次，真刀实枪的做爱的时候手法有着无法掩饰的生涩，但理论知识倒确实一点没拉下。  
他懒洋洋地在床上蹭，却发现男孩以一种夸张地姿势整个趴在他床上，正大光明摆弄着他的手机。  
“别看了，用你的指纹锁开的。”男孩的声音有着他那个年纪的人独有的倔强。“我也没干什么……就是存了我的电话号码，其他的什么都没点开。”他把屏幕示意给男人看，让郑允浩哭笑不得。  
“你昨天明明很开心，你为什么不愿意告诉我你的名字？”沈昌珉直直地盯着他的眼睛。  
其实郑允浩一开始也不是这样，但是在他眼里交换名字就意味着开始认识……他已经有些厌倦了，金希澈说得对，他确实是那种一旦动感情就很容易陷进去的人，因而他认认真真交往的人不多，他们或是因为他受不了他的执着，或是因为他实在太投入于工作，接二连三的离开了他，每一次分手他都觉得自己的灵魂的一部分被消磨走了。而从那之后他就不愿意再度跟人建立炮友之上的亲密关系，不是说害怕，只是单纯的感到疲惫。  
是的，疲惫，说出来都能让身边的同事下巴掉地，热情的郑允浩居然也有感到疲惫的一天。  
“我……”郑允浩张开嘴，说不出口，只是抬手揉了揉男孩的头毛。  
沈昌珉并不领情，他只是攥住男人手，倔强地看着他，以往也不是没有一夜情对象讨要郑允浩的电话号码，但在他的礼貌的拒绝之后都很有自知之明地退避了，但这个男孩不一样，他对那些成年人之间的心照不宣的规则一无所知。  
那个男孩不懂这些……他从小到大被优待着长大，他的灵魂不曾被折损，不曾体味过这种痛苦，熠熠生辉。  
他也不必懂。  
“郑允浩。”郑允浩感受到自己的声带在喉管里震动。“我叫郑允浩。”他的目光里有种少年现在尚无法理解的，被揉碎的温柔。  
男孩，现在应该叫沈昌珉了，终于漏出第一个自他们见面之后，符合他年纪的美丽笑容，让男人无端想起跳跃于树林中生机勃勃的幼鹿。  
END.  
p.s：其实小沈考了697分来着……高材生，对自己要求高罢了。


End file.
